Acordo
by Hermione Burkhardt
Summary: Um mês havia se passado desde a morte de Juliette e Trubel ainda se sentia culpada e decide ir embora de Portland para sempre, sabendo que está em perigo. Ela acha que Nick a odeia. Será que Nick vai conseguir convencer Trubel á voltar a morar com ele? (Spoiler da quinta temporada)


_**Nota da autora: Voltei! Depois de ter publicado minha primeira fanfic em inglês, voltei com mais uma fic de Grimm, com essa dupla que eu amo, que é Nick e Trubel *-* Eu amo demais as cenas desses dois, acho fofo esse carinho de irmãos que tem entre eles! E depois de ver um spoiler da quinta temporada, não resisti e acabei escrevendo essa fic aqui! Bom, espero que gostem!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Grimm não me pertence(infelizmente ç.ç ), se me pertencesse, a Trubel não teria ido embora no começo da quarta temporada u.u Essa fic foi escrita apenas por diversão.**_

 **Sumário: Um mês havia se passado desde a morte de Juliette e Trubel ainda se sentia culpada e decide ir embora de Portland para sempre, sabendo que está em perigo. Ela acha que Nick a odeia. Será que Nick vai conseguir convencer Trubel á voltar a morar com ele?**

Acordo

Um mês havia se passado desde da morte de Juliette e Nick ainda não conseguia sair da fase de luto. O que era natural. O Grimm amava demais sua mulher e agora ele viu ela virar uma...hexeinbest e tentar matar ele ? Mas graças a Trubel, sua melhor amiga, ele agora estava vivo, bem e de pé e ele sabia que devia demais á ela. Mas ao mesmo tempo, Nick sabia que desde que matou Juliette, Trubel está evitando ele de alguma maneira e evitando olhar pra ele de alguma maneira.

Será que a jovem Grimm ia pensar que Nick ia achar que ela era uma assassina agora e que ele ia odiar ela para sempre ? _Impossível!_ , Nick pensara consigo mesmo. E parte dele se sentia culpado, pois fora ele quem dera ao pessoal a ordem de matarem Juliette se algum deles vissem ela na casa dos Royals e agora Trubel estava em perigo. E mais uma vez, por culpa dele.

E qual foi a surpresa no dia seguinte quando após acordar e ter trocado de roupa, Nick encontrou Adalind na cozinha da casa dele(ah sim, agora ele e sua ''nemesis'' estavam tentando se dar bem) e notou um bilhete na porta da geladeira. O bilhete dizia:

 _Nick,_

 _Eu não posso mais morar com você, sem toda vez que eu olhar pra você, eu me sentir culpada pelo o que aconteceu. Você é como um irmão para mim e sempre vai ser o melhor amigo que eu já tive. Mas não podemos mais nos ver, não agora que os Royals estão me caçando. Desculpe, vou sentir sua falta. E por favor, Nick, por favor, não tente me procurar. Eu estou bem, tá ?_

 _Sinto muito._

 _Trubel._

Nick passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso, assim que leu o bilhete. Como Trubel teve a ideia estúpida e louca de ir embora assim sem mais nem menos e com os Royals caçando ela? Será que Trubel não via que Nick e o pessoal podiam proteger ela, especialmente ele ? Nick tinha que encontrar Trubel, antes que fosse tarde e ela tivesse indo embora da cidade, de novo. O Grimm colocou a arma no cinto, o celular no bolso da calça e perguntou a Adalind:

-Adalind, a Trubel disse aonde ela tinha ido?

-Bom dia para você também, Nick. Acho que a Trubel disse que ela foi para a rodoviária, alguma coisa assim. Ei, aonde vai ?!-A hexeinbest disse ao Grimm. No exato momento, Nick saiu correndo de casa e fechou a porta.-Caramba...

No cento da cidade...

-Oi Monroe, você e a Rosalee tão em casa? Nada demais, só que a Trubel fugiu, de novo. Eu sei que é perigoso ela ficar aí fora, cara, eu já estou procurando por ela. Tá, te ligo se souber de alguma coisa, tchau.-Nick dizia a Monroe, enquanto dirigia e falava no celular.-Trubel, cadê você ?-O Grimm perguntava a si mesmo, enquanto dirigia.

Até que finalmente, quando ele passou pela rodoviária, Nick avistou uma figura comprando uma passagem.-Até que enfim!-Ele disse a si mesmo, soltando um suspiro de alívio. Nick tirou o cinto de segurança, saltou do carro da polícia de Portland.-TRUBEL, PARA!

-Uma passagem para o Texas, por favor.-Trubel ia dizendo á vendedora das passagens e já ia pagando, quando ela ouviu Nick gritando por ela e correndo até ela. _O que ele faz aqui ?_ , a jovem Grimm pensou, engolindo em seco.- Não fala com uma assassina , Nick, vai manchar sua reputação de policial.-Trubel dizia, com desdém, enquanto ela pegava as passagens que a moça passava para ela.

-Para com isso, Trubel, essa não é você, garota !-Nick dizia, com a voz firme, enquanto andava atrás dela. Nick sabia que ela se sentia magoada e decidiu honrar o título de melhor amigo.-Trubel, para um segundo e me escuta?-Finalmente, a garota se virara e olhava para Nick, com uma expressão que misturava culpa e medo.-Não posso, Nick, o ônibus já chegou.-Trubel se virara, um nó surgindo em sua garganta.

-Theresa Rubel, você só vai entrar naquele ônibus por cima do meu cadáver.-Nick dizia, pegando Trubel pelo braço, fazendo assim a garota parar de andar.-Desculpa. Trubel, para de se sentir culpada por uma coisa que você acha que não é! Eu também tenho culpa, lembra? Não foi eu que pedi á vocês para matarem.. ?

-Pensei que me odiasse agora e que não me quisesse mais na sua casa, Nick. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu. E se eu acabar causando a morte de mais um de vocês? A sua morte? E os Royals agora estão atrás de mim! Não quero mais eles perto de você ou da galera nem mais um segundo! Não sei o que faria se eu perdesse...um de vocês...-Por fim, Trubel desabafou com Nick.

O ônibus já havia chegado e só faltava ela subir. Nick podia ver que o motorista estava impaciente para ir embora.-Pode ir, senhor, essa moça vai ficar.-Nick gritou para o motorista do ônibus e por fim o motorista foi embora.

-Primeiro: Joga essa passagem fora. Segundo: Você bebeu sem minha permissão? Eu nunca ia te odiar, Trubel, que ideia idiota é essa agora? Eu te devo uma, lembra ? Nós vamos ficar bem, garota, para de se preocupar ! Terceiro: eu vou ficar bem e respirar mais calmo se você ficar bem e segura comigo, baixinha! E quarto: Olha pra mim. -Nick colocou as mãos dele nos ombros de Trubel, fazendo a moça levantar a cabeça e olhar para ele.-Você não vai perder nenhum de nós, tá? Agora vem cá!

De tudo que Nick poderia dizer a ela, essas palavras com certeza não era o que Trubel esperava ouvir. Ela esperava um Nick bravo e cheio de ódio por ela e não o Nick que estava ai agora. Então a garota não conseguiu evitar e deu um forte abraço em Nick, deixando algumas lágrimas cairem na jaqueta dele. Nick logo retribiu o abraço de Trubel.

-Agora, vamos combinar o seguinte: vamos manter contato um com o outro o tempo todo, está bem? Meu celular sempre vai estar ligado em caso de alguma emergência e sabe que pode ligar para o Hank, o Monroe ou a Rosalee se acontecer algo, não e? Não vou te deixar sozinha nem por um segundo.

-Nick... não acha que está pegando meio pesado? Está parecendo que é meu pai, sabia?-Trubel disse, entre um soluço e uma risada, depois que eles se soltaram e recomeçaram a andar até o carro, Nick segurando a mochila dela.

-Ah, então tá, dona valentona!-Nick disse, soltando uma risada e passando um braço pelo ombro de Trubel.-Anda, vamos pra casa, fiz aquela lasanha de quatro queijos que você adora!

-Ai Nick, você é o melhor amigo do mundo mesmo, sabia? E sério mesmo que vou ter que ser amiga da Adalind agora?-Trubel disse, dando um soquinho no ombro de Nick, e perguntou, fazendo uma careta, fazendo ele rir.

Por fim, os dois Grimm entraram no carro da polícia de Portland e foram para a casa dos Burkhardt. Nick já sabia que teria uma missão pela frente e ele não poderia falhar. Pela melhor amiga dele.

 _ **Nota da autora: Eu sei, a fic tá uma droga, uma porcaria, um lixo, etc. Prometo que faço algo ''melhor'' da próxima vez ç.ç Reviews, quero saber o que acharam da minha fic . Até a próxima s2**_


End file.
